Industry (e.g., the transportation industry) has developed numerous methods and assembly for placement of materials adjacent, within and/or upon surfaces of structure of articles of manufacture such as transportation vehicles (e.g., trains, boats and particularly automotive vehicle). Such materials can provide a variety of functional attribute to the articles such as sound reduction, baffling, reinforcement, sealing, adhesion, decoration, damping, combinations thereof or the like. Such methods and assemblies can suffer from several drawbacks. For example, some methods and assemblies can require an undesirable amount of equipment to be located adjacent to an assembly location (e.g., an automotive assembly line) for the articles. As another example, some methods and assembly can require application of materials at an undesirable time during assembly of the articles. Thus, the present invention provides a method and assembly of applying materials that overcomes one or both of the aforementioned drawbacks or alternatively overcomes or drawbacks or provides particular advantages or alternatives relative to previous methods or assemblies.